Las Vegas
by Berenicita Cullen
Summary: "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas ¿no?" -Después de lo de anoche es justo que te diga mi nombre, soy...-. . . -¡BELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA! ¡Y DE UN DESCONOCIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**"Las Vegas"**

Me revolví entre las sabanas, estaba adolorida lo que solo podía indicar algo, bien por lo menos mi primer beso y virginidad ni los obtuvo él. Extendí mi brazo pero no sentí nada, abrí los ojos, la luminosidad del cuarto no me afecto lo que quería decir que no había bebido tanto, comencé a rememorar las cosas que sucedieron la noche anterior y me sonroje al recordarlo, el cuarto en el que me encontraba era hermoso, tome las sabanas y me tape con ellas mientras buscaba mi ropa. No la encontré, por lo que regrese a la cama, donde encontré una nota.

_"Princesa me regalaste la noche más espectacular de mi vida, fui por el desayuno y por algo de ropa para ti, digamos que después de lo de anoche tu ropa no quedo muy bien que digamos, si te sientes incomoda puedes tomar algo de mi ropa que se encuentra en el baño."_

Salí corriendo al baño y encontré su maleta, como dijo en su nota, decidí tomar una ducha, al salir tome uno de sus bóxers y una camiseta lo suficientemente larga, cuando salí, el aun no había llegado, me sonroje de solo pensar en lo que diría a su llegada, estaba muy nerviosa. Me recosté en la enorme cama y casi de inmediato escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Eso es sexy- escuche decir a una voz angelical, me volví para verlo y ahí estaba, él en todo su esplendor, casi estaba babeando, el chico que encontré parado frente a mi era alto, traía una camiseta de rebaje que dejaba ver sus bien esculpidos músculos, su precioso cabello tenía hermosos destellos dorados y estaba muy alborotado, tenía una cara perfecta de rasgos bien definidos, me sonrió de una forma que casi me hace desfallecer en el acto.

-¿Qué es sexy?- pregunté sonrojándome, me incorporé en la cama y ví que en sus manos llevaba el desayuno y la ropa de la que había hablado antes.

-Es sexy que uses mi ropa- dijo tranquilamente sin inmutarse, yo no hice otra cosa más que sonrojarme -¿Por qué no comemos?- me regaló otra de sus hermosas sonrisas y se sentó a mi lado mientras colocaba frente a mí el desayuno –Bueno, supongo que después de lo de anoche es justo que te diga mi nombre, soy…-

-¿Por qué no mejor nos hablamos por nuestros segundos nombres?- sugerí –No me malinterpretes, pero es probable que no nos volvamos a ver, y creo que las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si no sabemos nuestros nombres de pila, después de todo, por algo estamos en Las Vegas- terminé mi discurso y haciendo un esfuerzo levanté mi mirada para enfrentarme a aquellos hermosos ojos, parecía estar en un dilema, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad habló.

-Bien, por ahora soy Anthony-

-Yo soy Mary- me sonrojé un poco.

-Es un nombre hermoso Mary-, ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo a Las Vegas?-preguntó.

-¿No crees que eso es algo personal?-dije, pero estaba segura que si insistía se lo contaría.

-Creo que fuimos muy íntimos anoche, pero si no me quieres contar, lo entiendo- me ruboricé de nuevo _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_, pero su cara era tan tierna y sincera, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando terminamos nuestros platos, los levanté de la cama y los coloqué en el buró de a lado, miré a Anthony, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron _de nuevo_, tomé valor no donde no lo tenía y lo tomé y lo atraje hacia mí, la electricidad entre nosotros se encendió, y nuestro beso fue salvaje y desesperado, Anthony me llevó al centro de la cama mientras masajeaba mi abdomen, enredé mis manos en su cabello atrayéndolo más a mi boca, estaba arriba de mí, pero sostenía su peso, sus manos recorrían mi piel expuesta que enviaba cientos de descargas, comencé a gemir, Anthony abandono mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello frenéticamente mientras descendía, mis manos abandonaron su cabello y comenzaron a descender por sus brazos y torso, le saqué la camiseta y él comenzó a sacar la mía, dejándome sólo en boxers, recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada y después se apoderó de mis senos, chupaba y lamía mientras yo lo acariciaba y soltaba gemidos muy audibles, comenzó a descender hasta llegar a mi ombligo, la necesidad se empezó a intensificar hasta sentirse palpable, era insoportable.

-Te…nece…sito- dije entre gemidos incoherentemente, él regresó a mis labios y aproveché para desabrochar sus pantalones y con la flexibilidad y fuerza que no sabía que tenía, se los quité con mis pies, junto con sus boxers, no pude evitar mirarlo, _¡era enorme!_, me sonrojé cuando él se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y soltó una risotada, siguió besando mi ombligo para después quitarme los boxers y dirigirse a mi sexo, empezó a besarme tan lentamente que comencé a sentir el tan nuevo nudo en mi estómago, introdujo un dedo muy lentamente dentro de mí, mientras seguía con la danza de su lengua, introdujo un segundo dedo y sentí cómo el nudo crecía y los músculos se me entumecían, arqueé mi espalda en busca de más fricción, él aceleró el ritmo y sentí cómo me acercaba, de pronto retiró sus dedos tan rápidamente que estallé viendo estrellas bajo mis párpados, cuando me recuperé, él estaba terminando de limpiar mis jugos, lo que me excitó de inmediato.

Anthony comenzó a besar de nuevo mi ombligo y subió hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios, separó mis piernas con una de sus rodillas, y lo sentí cómo se enterró en mí lentamente y comenzó una danza lenta y enloquecedora, pronto aumentó el ritmo mientras nuestros labios se encontraban, nuestros gemidos eran silenciosos porque nuestras bocas los sofocaban, Anthony embestía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, y con una última embestida alcanzamos el clímax juntos, se derrumbó a mi lado en lo que nos recuperábamos, me atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Eso fue maravilloso-dijo con poco aliento.

-Sí que lo fue… - después de recuperarme un poco, ya que eso sonó muy débil por mi falta de aliento, decidí continuar -yo vine a Las Vegas porque terminé con mi novio…-

-Supongo que debió ser difícil para ti- interrumpió y lo sentí tensarse.

-Lo fue, pero no por las razones que crees- pareció sorprendido con mi respuesta.

-¿No viniste aquí para desquitarte de él?-

-Es más complicado que eso, él era mi mejor amigo, yo siempre lo vi como un hermano, no como un novio, pero después de muchos años de amistad, él me dijo que me amaba y que quería más que sólo una amistad conmigo, yo al principio me negué, pero él insistió tanto que le dije que sí, estuvimos juntos un año, tobo iba bien para mí él seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, sólo que ahora me besaba, pero poco después de ese año él me pidió que tuviéramos relaciones, pero yo me negué, él dejó de insistir pero hace dos días estábamos solos en su casa y comenzó a besarme más fuerte de lo normal, intentó quitarme la blusa, pero no lo dejé, entonces él empezó a desvestirse, y cuando estuvo desnudo, intentó quitarme la ropa- no me había dado cuenta de que lloraba hasta que Anthony limpió una de las lágrimas que resbalaba por mi mejilla- yo tuve un gran aumento de adrenalina y lo golpee en donde más les duele a los hombres y salí corriendo de ahí con mi blusa desgarrada, llegué a casa, tomé todos mis ahorros de una caja que tenía, y empaqué unas cuantas cosas muy rápido, sabía que si me demoraba mucho, él llegaría a casa y terminaría lo que empezó, le dejé una nota a mi padre donde le decía que había terminado con mi novio, y que necesitaba tiempo para mí, estaba segura que con eso él no me molestaría, en el camino me decidí por Las Vegas porque quería emborracharme por haber sido tan estúpida y no darme cuenta de que él sólo quería eso conmigo – terminé mi patética historia mientras Anthony me limpiaba las lágrimas y besaba mi cabeza tiernamente. -¿Tu por qué estás aquí?- pregunté.

-Yo me enteré que la chica de la que estoy enamorado tiene novio, me puse algo mal por eso y mis hermanos decidieron buscarme novia, yo sólo quería que me dejaran solo, quería que me dejaran vivir mi dolor, por eso estoy aquí yo también, quería emborracharme para olvidar mi dolor, aunque ninguno de nosotros se emborrachó al parecer- y comenzamos a reírnos de su certero comentario.

-Tienes razón, hicimos de todo menos emborracharnos- me sonrojé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé, creo que Las Vegas ya me hicieron feliz- dije viéndolo y enseñándole mi sonrisa, y era cierto, ahora me sentía feliz.

-A mí también- dijo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa –pero no me quiero ir, yo sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo después de aquí, eres lo mejor que me pude haber encontrado, lo sé por tu mirada, t cómo te sonrojas por cualquier cosa, y bueno, me pareció lindo que ambos fuéramos inocentes hasta ayer- me reí a carcajadas, no me pude contener.

-¿Tu, inocente? A mi me pareció que sabías mucho- ambos nos encontrábamos de frente apoyados en nuestros codos.

-Tienes razón, no parezco inocente, pero eso tiene una explicación razonable- se rió- mi hermano es un exhibicionista…-

-¡¿Viste a tu hermano en plena acción?!- grité.

-Si, pero no porque quisiera, me lo encontré en la sala con su novia, pero el punto no es ese, nunca antes he tenido novia, así que mi hermano me secuestró un día, me ató a una silla, me amordazó y colocó un pizarrón frente a mí, y como todo un maestro, se puso a explicarme TODO, desde lugares sensibles, hasta las posiciones más vigorosas, no he podido ver a mi hermano a los ojos desde entonces, según él tenía que quitarle un poco la inocencia a su virginal hermanito- no pude contenerme, me solté a reír a carcajadas.

-Estás rojo- le dije entre risas, lo que me hizo reír aún más y con más ganas al verlo tan avergonzado.

-Ha sido el momento más humillante de mi vida- se quejó. Me abrazó fuerte y entre risas y miradas volvimos a entregarnos a la pasión.

(Mini Edward Pov)

Dejar a Mary fue difícil, pero ella debía irse, después de que se fue, yo no quise quedarme mas tiempo en Las Vegas, por lo que decidi regresar a casa, cuando llegue la casa estaba sola, fue una alegría, no quería tener que enfrentarme a mis padres después de solo dejar un mensaje de voz diciendo que estaba bien, y que regresaría en unos días.

Estaba en la cocina cuando la puerta principal se abrió, salí a recibir a quienquiera que haya llegado a casa, me arrepentí de inmediato, era Emmett.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- estaba enojado aunque claro Em puede cambiar de humor fácilmente.

Me le plante enfrente y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-¡No te importa, idiota!

-¡Oh! Ya no eres virgen- comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué?

-Me miraste a los ojos, ya no eres virgen hermanito.

-Emmett estás hablando idioteces- me dirigí a la cocina evitando su mirada.

Este sería un largo día…

¿Fin? jajaja no, es broma ¿Qué opinan?


	2. El regreso de una familia

El regreso de una familia.

Regresar a Forks fue la decisión más difícil que tuve que tomar, Anthony no me quería dejar ir, pero después de 5 fabulosos días en Las Vegas mis ahorros disminuyeron considerablemente y aunque él se ofrecía a pagarme todo, no lo dejé, la despedida fue difícil, y más aún porque aunque no se lo dije, me enamoré de Anthony, esos días fueron maravillosos, ambos compartimos hobbies y gustos en comida, era todo un caballero, como sacado de un libro.

Mi llegada a casa fue todo lo que no esperaba, ¡la casa estaba llena de policías!, entré y todos de quedaron callados, en un silencio críptico, vi cómo pasaban la mirada de mi padre a mí, él avanzaba con paso dudoso, mi padre se acercó a mí, cuando estuvo frente a mí, me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo, papá no es una persona que demuestre sus sentimientos, y menos en público.

-Bien, creo que ya no hay necesidad de estar aquí caballeros- dijo papá separándose de mí –creo que debo tener un tiempo a solas con mi hija- todos salieron de casa en tiempo record y sin mediar palabra –Hablé con Jacob y dijo que sólo habían tenido una discusión, no entiendo por qué tanto drama, ¿dónde estuviste?, ¡te fuiste por días!- vaya, papá estaba muy enojado.

-Para empezar, si terminé con Jacob, el golpe debió dejárselo bien claro, segundo, sí es para mucho, porque el muy idiota intentó violarme, y tercero, te dejé una nota donde explicaba que necesitaba tiempo para mí, ¡no esperaba que llamaras a toda la policía de Forks!-grité.

-Yo… yo sólo me preocupaba por ti- dijo más tranquilo- además, tu nota sólo decía que necesitabas tiempo, no que te irías a no sé dónde por no sé cuánto tiempo, entiende que no sabía dónde estabas, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía quedarme sólo de brazos cruzados, pensé que habías hecho algo estúpido, Jacob parecía tu vida.

-Jacob sólo era mi mejor amigo, y fue muy tonto de mi parte aceptarlo como novio- papá asintió y luego tomó su arma y salió de la casa directo a la patrulla -¿Papá qué haces?- dije saliendo tras de él.

-¿Qué te parece que hago? Me dirijo a la Push a arrestar a Jacob por intento de violación. Me asusté.

-No lo hagas, no creas que intento proteger a Jacob, sólo que no hay pruebas en su contra, sólo mi palabra contra la suya, yo no quiero que me tenga coraje y después se quiera vengar- estaba llorando, papá se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-No irás sola a ninguna parte, y si Jacob quiere acercarse a ti, sólo tienes que decirme y pondré una orden de restricción en su contra- dijo seriamente. En la cena todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

-La cena quedó deliciosa- dijo papá, seguro había sobrevivido estos días sin mí a base de pizza.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas a los Cullen?- preguntó papá. Me sonrojé, los Cullen eran la familia más rica de Forks, pero más humildes que los menos agraciados, Carlisle y Esme, eran envidiados por todo el pueblo, por tener una relación basada en confianza y amor. Tuvieron tres hijos, Emmett, el mayor, un niño enorme y travieso. Alice, una encantadora y pequeña niña de ojos verdes que con una mirada era la perdición de cualquiera. Y por último el mellizo de Alice, Edward, un hermoso niño de cabello cobrizo, sonrisa cautivadora y unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, a él le había entregado mi primer beso y él siempre sería mi gran amor.

-Sí los recuerdo- dije.

-Regresan al pueblo-dijo papá tranquilamente, sentí cómo la sangre abandonaba mi rostro, mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, lo volvería a ver, a Edward, a quien he amado desde pequeña, inmediatamente la imagen de Anthony apareció frente a mí, me había enamorado de él, además no sabía si Edward había cambiado, como era su personalidad, Anthony dijo que no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, la última vez que vi a Edward tenía 10 años, tal vez él tiene novia, lo mejor es que a su regreso yo sólo sea su amiga tal como lo fui antes, yo debía esperar a Anthony por lo menos un tiempo.

-Eso es genial papá, recuerdo que jugaba mucho con ellos, ¿cuándo regresan?- Pregunté un poco nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo, en verdad estaba nerviosa.

-Aún no se sabe, pero en el hospital ya confirmaron que el Doctor Cullen estaría trabajando allí.

Mi regreso al instituto estuvo lleno de rumores, la única que se preocupó por mí fue Angela junto con su novio Ben, ellos eran mis únicos amigos, los demás me trataban como si fuera nada, sólo por ser la hija del jefe de policía y por no tener mamá, mi madre nos abandonó a mi papá y a mí cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años de edad, apenas y tengo un recuerdo de ella, pero su fantasma me persigue cuando mis compañeros se burlan de mi por haber sido abandonada, ahora ya no me molestan sus comentarios.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, ha pasado un mes, mi tema quedó olvidado, los rumores acerca de la llegada de los Cullen también fueron olvidados debido a que aún no llegan al pueblo, estar tanto tiempo en casa me había puesto enferma por lo que le pedí a papá permiso para ir a Port Angeles para comprar algunas cosas, mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas ya está muy leído, así que lo primero que hice fue comprar libros, cuando salí decidí comprar algo en el supermercado para hacerle algo de cena a papa.

Estando en el supermercado tome todo lo que necesitaba para la cena, cuando me dirigía a caja a pagar, pasé por el pasillo de los dulces y me entró un mareo terrible, estuve a punto de caer, pero sentí unos brazos rodearme. La negrura desapareció rápidamente, abrí los ojos y me topé a 2 pares de ojos mirándome inquisitivamente, preocupados, y un par de ojos verdes que me veían con curiosidad, intenté levantarme pero ambos me detuvieron.

-No te incorpores todavía- Dijo el chico rubio de ojos color miel.

Me levanté poco a poco y pude ver mejor a mis salvadores, el chico de ojos color miel era muy alto, tenía un cuerpo musculoso, un hermoso cabello rubio, tomada de su brazo estaba una pequeña chica de ojos verdes, cabello negro corto, muy corto que parecía que cada punta se dirigía a una dirección diferente.

-Gracias por ayudarme- Dije algo nerviosa -No he comido nada- tonta ¿por qué dijiste eso?

-Nosotros nos dirigimos a un restaurante de aquí cerca ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?- Dijo la pequeña chica.

-Yo... he gracias, pero no los conozco- dije algo avergonzada.

-Oh! lo siento- dijo la chica -mi nombre es Alice Cullen y el es mi novio Jasper Hale- mis ojos se inundaron, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, Alice a pesar de ser en tamaño más pequeña que yo, siempre me defendió de los niños que se burlaron de mi por el abandono de mi madre.

-Alice- dije sollozando -soy Bella, Bella Swan- los ojos de Alice comenzaron a inundarse.

-Prepárense para una tacleada tipo Alice- dijo Jasper.

Alice se lanzó hacia mí.


	3. Demasiado inesperado

**Demasiado inesperado**

-Oh! Bella te he extrañado tanto- dijo sin dejar de abrazarme, miró a Jasper -Amor, te amo, pero esta será una tarde de chicas- Salimos de allí y Alice me llevó a un restaurante, dijo que no quería que me volviera a desmayar. Yo puse al tanto a Alice de los pocos acontecimientos del pueblo, y ella me contó cómo conoció a Jasper y algunas otras cosas de su familia.

-Bella ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro Alice- En ese momento llegó la comida casi cena. Al ver la carne y olerla sentí cómo se me revolvía el estómago, salí corriendo al baño con Alice pegada a mí. Vomité mientras Alice me ayudaba a sostenerme el cabello. Cuando terminé me enjuague la boca y lavé mi cara.

-Bella, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero... ¿Amas a tu novio?- La pregunta de Alice me dejó en shock.

-Alice, no tengo novio.

-Sé que sales con Jacob- mis ojos se inundaron, regresamos a la mesa y le conté a Alice mi historia con Jake a excepción de lo que pasó en Las Vegas, Alice juro que lo castraría y que sus hermanos estarían encantados con ello.

-Bella ahora que estás libre, necesito que me ayudes con Edward- dejé de comer lo poco que llevaba y sentí un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué sucede con Edward?- pregunte.

-Conoció a una chica y ahora esta embobado con ella lo peor es que ella no lo quiere y el esta buscándola por cielo, mar y tierra.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

-Oh vamos para nadie es una mentira que desde niños se amaban, Bella mi hermano solo la busca porque cree que tienes una relación con Jacob.

-Alice yo no puedo hacer eso, no niego que me hace ilusión volver a ver a Edward pero yo también me enamore de alguien más- Alice me miro mal, así que no me quedo de otra que contarle que me fui a Las Vegas , cuando terminé mi relato Alice no dejarme de observarme.

-Bella ¿se cuidaron?- sentí que cayo un balde de agua fría, ¿como había sido tan tonta? Ni siquiera había notado la falta de regla. Comencé a llorar.

-Oh Alice que hare, no sé nada de Anthony, papá se decepcionará de mi y seré la comidilla del pueblo- mis lagrimas caían pesadamente por mis mejillas.

-Tranquila Bella, primero compraremos una prueba de embarazo para estar seguras, si resulta positiva yo misma buscare a Anthony y lo obligare a hacerse responsable.

-Gracias Alice, por favor que nadie se entere, si alguien tiene que ser responsable esa soy yo.

Después de una cena más o menos normal, fuimos a la farmacia, Alice me conto que ella y Jasper se habían adelantado una semana a su familia para preparar todo, estaban preparando su antigua casa por lo que el camino no fue muy complicado, Jasper estaba en casa, debía admitir que ambos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo, no pudimos evitar que Jasper se enterara debido a nuestras caras de preocupación.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Alice entregándome la prueba, asentí, entre al baño e hice lo que lo que las instrucciones decían, deje la prueba en el lavamanos y salí del baño. Alice y Jasper me esperaban afuera, me miraron interrogantes.

-No pude verla- le dije a Alice.

-Lo haremos nosotros- ambos entraron al baño espera unos segundos y salieron, Alice llevaba la prueba en las manos y me la entrego, sin titubeos la vi, dos rayitas. Estaba embarazada.

Mis manos se dirigieron de inmediato a mi vientre, ahora tendría que ser más cuidadosa y tendría que ahorrar para que lo que necesitara mi hijo. Abrace a Alice y Jasper mientras seguía llorando.

-Bien Bella ahora que está confirmado puedes estar segura que nosotros te ayudaremos y ten por seguro que encontrare a Anthony.

Llegue a casa antes que papá, lo que fue un alivio porque no sería tan fuerte para esconderle la verdad, lo hable con Alice y si en un mes no encontraba a Anthony se lo diría a papá. A la mañana siguiente papá seguía en casa por lo que pensé que lo único que me tenia feliz, había visto a Alice.

-¿Que tal Port Angleles?

-Bien, compre unos libros y CD's ah y me encontré con Alice Cullen, fui a cenar con ella- habia tratado de sonar lo mas normal posible, mire mi desayuno y mejor lo aleje de mi.

-¿Los Cullen ya regresaron?

-No, solo Alice. Ella está arreglando unas cuantas cosas antes de que lleguen los demás, hoy saldré con ella.

-Eso es muy bueno Bella, los Cullen siempre han sido una buena familia, espero ver a Alice pronto.

Alice y Jasper me acompañaron a Port Angeles a ver a un ginecólogo, les dije que no era necesario pero Alice le contagio a Jasper el instinto protector que tenia conmigo así que ahora ambos me cuidaban.

-Bienvenida Bella, soy el Doctor Peter, se que este es tu primer embarazo, espero poder ayudarte con todas tus dudas, es importante que sigas todas mis instrucciones para que tengas a un bebe sano y fuerte.

El doctor me explico todo lo que debía saber, debo admitir que tenía mucho miedo aunque suene extraño amo a mi hijo y hare todo para que este bien, el doctor me revisó y encontró todo normal, no quise escuchar los latidos de mi bebe, no porque no lo quisiera, pero debido al tiempo del embarazo eso solo era posible metiendo algo en mi vagina y yo no dejaría que hiciera eso, no a menos que tuviera a Anthony conmigo, así que esperaría para escuchar sus latidos.

Alice y Jasper me llevaron a un restaurante a comer y después a casa. Alice regreso a ser la amiga que siempre fue cuando éramos pequeñas, me acompañaba después de clases y pasaba las tardes mimándome en su casa, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, con Alice conmigo todas las tardes el tiempo se fue rápidamente, estaba en casa de los Cullen un día antes de que llegara toda la familia, Jasper salió a hacer unas compras y Alice estaba en el baño, yo tenía unos mareos horribles y Alice no dejaba que me levantara, su celular comenzó a sonar, tenía que contestar, si corría hasta el baño Alice me mataría.

-Hola, Alice está ocupada en este momento, si gustas puedes dejarle un mensaje- me sentí toda una secretaria.

-Hola habla Edward- sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro- le puedes decir a Alice que llegaremos esta noche a casa, mamá no aguanta las ganas de estar en Forks, por cierto ¿quién habla?- me quede paralizada un momento.

-Soy Bella- el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros.

-Un gusto hablar contigo Bella, yo... me tengo que ir.

Lo sentí titubear al final, me obligue a mi misma a tranquilizarme.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Alice.

-Conteste tu celular era Edward dijo que llegaban esta noche, Alice por favor llévame a casa.

-Jasper se llevo el auto.

-Alice por favor quiero irme a casa- sonaba desesperada.

-Llamare a un taxi.

Alice se quedo conmigo en casa, me sentía muy mal, Jasper llego y se la llevo, me encerré en mi cuarto y lo único que me quedaba por hacer era acariciar mi vientre y cantarle a mi bebe, tal vez estaba exagerando, sabía que lo tenía que volver a verlo pero había entrado en pánico, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Edward Pov

Mary llenaba mis pensamientos pero escuchar de nuevo a Bella me puso mal. No había dejado de pensar en ella un solo momento desde que nos fuimos de Forks, si no encontraba a Mary pronto no sabía como sobreviviría con Bella tan cerca de mí.

Al llegar a casa sentí las cosas un tanto extrañas, Alice y Jasper estaban serios, lo que no es común en mi hermana. Me encerré en mi cuarto, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, por un lado estaba Bella, mi primer amor, a la que le di mi primer beso antes de que nos fuéramos de Forks y por otro lado estaba Mary, tan dulce y encantadora, una chica que solo conocí una semana pero con eso basto para que me robara el corazón. Debía hablar con Alice tal vez necesitaba un estirón de orejas por parte de mi melliza. Me acerque a la habitación de Alice pero parecía discutir con Jasper. Ugh terreno peligroso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese intento de hombre?- wow mi hermana estaba furiosa, pero parecía que esta vez no era con Jasper.

-Que me alejara de ella, que era suya, le dije que era tu novio pero dijo que no le importaba, que me mantuviera alejado de su Bella- sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Esta conversación era sobre Bella.

-Bella no puede enterarse ha estado muy mal estos días, debemos estar con ella todo el tiempo que podamos para que ese chucho no se le acerque- vaya mi hermana sigue con su proyecto de protección a Bella y ahora hasta de su propio novio.

-Alice, creo que Bella estará bien solo si encontramos a ese chico que la dejo embarazada- ¡BELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA!

-Lo sé, pero Bella no le pregunto nada acerca de cualquier cosa que nos llevara a él, parece un fantasma- vi rojo por un momento, la ira se instalo en mi, abrí la puerta tan fuerte como pude.

-¿CÓMO QUE ISABELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA?- le grite a Alice- ¡Y DE UN TIPO DEL QUE NO CONOCE NADA!

-Edward tranquilízate, deja que te explique- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es una cualquiera? ¿Qué fue de su novio? Lo abandono por otro o simplemente lo engaño- estaba gritando furioso, pero no me importaba. Jasper cerró la puerta y Alice me tacleo, para ser tan pequeña tiene una fuerza increíble.

-No te moverás de aquí hasta que te expliquemos, además pensé que ya no querías a Bella tu quieres a Mary.

-Alice estuve demasiado tiempo esperando a Bella como para olvidarla de la noche a la mañana- empuje a Alice con suficiente fuerza para quitarla de arriba de mi sin lastimarla, salí corriendo de casa directo a mi Volvo, si estaba en lo cierto, Bella aun vivía en la misma casa, vi por el espejo retrovisor el auto de mi adorada hermanita.

Llegue a casa de Bella era un poco tarde pero la patrulla no estaba, no era necesario tirar la puerta, siempre había una llave "escondida" bajo el tapete de la entrada, cuando estaba abriendo Alice y Jasper llegaron, entre a la casa, y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- me gritó Alice.

-Edward entra en razón, Bella no se encuentra bien, no necesita que la alteres- me detuve en medio de las escaleras.

-No lo entiendo Jasper, apenas la conoces, ¿cómo puedes defenderla de esa manera?

-Conozco sus razones y Alice confía en ella, Edward piensa con la cabeza fría, ahora vez esto mal porque estas enojado...- deje de escucharlo, yo no sabía que decir, pero debía verla.

Abrí su puerta y la vi, claramente se acababa de levantar, me quede estático, ella abría su boca pero no decía nada, sentí como mis rodillas se volvían gelatina, ¿como no lo vi antes? Ella es hermosa, tiene el cabello castaño y sus ojos color chocolate que era lo que más me gustaba de ella, y ahora lo más importante ¡seria papá!

-Anthony- susurró, en un instante se desvaneció, corrí a su lado. Alice tenia razón ella estaba delicada, la tome entre mis brazos debía llevarla a un hospital.

**¡Hola! se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el primer capitulo pero hace poco que entre a la universidad y apenas me estoy adaptando, gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, prometo actualizar mas seguido (no me maten si no cumplo), por el momento espero estos dos capitulos sean de su agrado y se rian como yo lo he hecho mientras escribo. Mil gracias :)**


	4. ¿Eddie o Tony?

Capitulo 4 ¿Eddie o Tony?

-¿Qué le hiciste idiota?- me gritó Alice cuando pase a su lado bajando las escaleras.

-Ahora no Alice.

-¿Ya se te paso el enojo?

-Alice no lo comprenderías, necesito llevarla a un hospital, necesito saber que ella y el bebé están bien.

-No la puedes llevar al hospital, llévala con papá, el sabrá que hacer y me darás una explicación de tu actitud- saque a Bella de su casa, la coloque en el asiendo de copiloto y le puse el cinturón de seguridad, salí volando rumbo a casa, temía que algo malo le fuera a pasar si no me daba prisa. Me preocupé poco por el ruido que hice al llegar a casa, deje a Bella en el sillón, en cuento lo hice comencé a llamar a papá.

-Papá- grité desesperado- papá por favor ven a la sala- seguí gritando. Mamá salió de la cocina con un trapo entre las manos, de seguro estaba haciendo la cena, mamá me vio asustada y luego dirigió su vista al sillón me deje caer de rodillas frente a Bella e hice lo único que podía hacer, coloque mi cabeza en el vientre de Bella y comencé a llorar, nunca me perdonaría que por mi culpa algo le pasara a Bella o a mi bebé, apenas sabía que existía y ya lo amaba ¿cómo lo había odiado antes? Había pensado en Bella formando una familia con alguien más y eso me cegó.

-Carlise, más vale que te des prisa- grito mi madre.

-¿Remordimientos Edward?- escuché decir a Alice, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí.

-Por favor basta Alice- suplique.

-Si algo les pasa a ellos será tu culpa- me grito- pero... ¿ a ti que te importa? Después de todo la odias por ser una ofrecida y también odias a su bebé.

-Alice basta por favor.

-No entiendo porque te importa...- mi hermana siguió haciéndome sentir miserable. Me levanté colérico y me coloque frente a ella.

-¡Dije basta Alice! me importa porque ella es la chica a las que has estado odiando todo este tiempo- me detuve un momento- ella es Mary.

Papá bajo en el momento justo, Alice no dijo nada, lo cual agradecí mucho, le explique a papá que Bella estaba embarazada y que se había desmayado cuando me vio, papá la reviso y dijo que estaba bien, que necesitaba descansar y debía dejar de recibir noticias que la estresaran, papá también dijo que necesitaría reposo ya que era probable que por ser los primeros meses pudiera sufrir un aborto si se esforzaba mucho. Después de la revisión, Jasper, papá y mamá nos dejaron solos a Alice y a mí con una dormida Bella. Me separe de ella un momento para ver a Alice de frente, me vio a los ojos un momento y luego se echo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, yo hice lo mismo.

-Perdón Ed, yo fui una tonta, debí saber que por algo estabas así, no es fácil enterarse que serás papá y saber que puedes perderlo el mismo día.

-Yo también te pido perdón, actué como un idiota y ahora por mi culpa Bella esta así.

Ambos nos seguimos disculpando y nos perdonamos mutuamente, después de eso me coloque e el piso a un lado de Bella a esperar que despertara. Ahora ella y mi bebé son mi vida.

Bella Pov

Unos gritos provenientes del primer piso me despertaron.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- escuche que grito Alice.

- Edward entra en razón, Bella no se encuentra bien, no necesita que la alteres- Edward esta aquí, sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba, me sentía débil pero aun así fuerte.

-No lo entiendo Jasper, apenas la conoces, ¿cómo puedes defenderla de esa manera?

-Conozco sus razones y Alice confía en ella, Edward piensa con la cabeza fría, ahora vez esto mal porque estas enojado...- la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió abruptamente, sentí como se aceleraba mi respiración, sus ojos verdes parecían estar confundidos, el estaba aquí y Edward también, había escuchado a Alice llamarlo, por eso era el escándalo, pero no importaba que tan enojado estuviera Edward , Anthony estaba aquí y lo elegía a él, aun con eso me sentía mal por Edward. No sabía que decir.

-Anthony- susurre, sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaron y la oscuridad me inundo.

-Te quiero tanto a ti y a mi bebé despierta pronto mi princesa- me susurro Anthony, quise levantarme pero no tenía fuerza para ello, ni siquiera para abrir un poco mis ojos.

-Habla Alice... Bella se quedara en casa esta noche... en este momento está en el baño se siente algo mal, por eso se quedara aquí... si yo le digo- supuse que Alice hablaba con mi padre.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad por fin sentí la fuerza para abrir los ojos, lo primero que fui fue a Anthony, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados pero una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara.

-Anthony- articule, el miro a Alice y después de que ella asintiera me miro y acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?- ¿Bella? Adoraba que me llamara Mary y eso que no soy fan de ese nombre.

-Estoy bien- me levante lentamente, la cabeza me dolía un poco, pero en general estaba bien. Alice nos dejo solos disimuladamente.

-Bella hay cosas que debemos hablar ¿quieres hacerlo aquí o en mi cuarto?- ¿su cuarto? ¿Los Cullen le ofrecieron una habitación?

-Sería bueno hablar en privado- en cuanto lo dije me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, último cuarto, que raro, que yo recuerde esta es la habitación de Edward cuando pequeño, entramos a la habitación y estaba totalmente personalizada, no parecía una habitación para huéspedes.

Anthony me dejo en la cama y yo comencé a estudiar el cuarto, estaba lleno de libros y discos, mire a Anthony, el se sentó frente a mí y tomo mis manos.

-Bella te amo, se que suena apresurado pero es cierto y necesito saber que estarás bien para lo que te voy a decir.

-Estoy bien, pero con esto me estas asustando- miro hacia otro lado y después directo a mis ojos.

-Cuando te vi en aquel bar de Las Vegas algo me atrajo a ti, no entendía que era, pero después me di cuenta, te parecías a aquella niña con la que solía jugar de pequeño, tu cabello castaño y tus ojos chocolate me la recordaban, después cuando platicamos y sin querer nuestra piel se rozo, sentí una descarga de electricidad, y me puse nervioso, solo un pequeña me había puesto nervioso antes y fue hasta hoy que comprendí que eras tú, mi pequeña niña de ojos color chocolate- mis ojos no podían dejar de derramar lagrimas- Bella cuando estuvimos en Las Vegas me pediste que usara mi segundo nombre, yo había olvidado que tu segundo nombre era Mary porque para mi siempre fuiste Bella, mi Bella Swan- no podía hablar, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta y mis lagrimas corrían con más fuerza- Bella, soy yo Edward, Edward Anthony Cullen y espero ese no sea ningún inconveniente para ti, porque te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare... sería un buen momento para decir algo- limpie mis lagrimas y tome una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.

-¿Que paso con la chica de la que estabas enamorado?

-Bella amor- me abrazo- eres tu, nosotros íbamos a regresar a Forks y yo tenía mucha ilusión de verte de nuevo, regrese antes al pueblo para ver si te acordabas de mi, pero cuando pregunte por ti me dijeron que estabas en la Push, con tu novio... eso me rompió el corazón- lo abrace fuertemente.

-Lamento haber roto tu corazón, yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, me sentía mal al engañarme a mi misa estando con Jacob, yo también te amo- ahora entendía como me había enamorado tan rápido de Anthony él era mi Edward, me separe de el y un poco más segura decidí bromear- ahora solo tengo una duda, ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Anthony- suspire- o Edward?- hice una mueca.

El me miro extrañado.

-Como tu desees.

-Te llamare Eddie- me burle, el odiaba ese apodo, comencé a reír- o te puedo decir Tony, vi como reprimía una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa Isabella- me deje caer en la cama y me seguí riendo pero Edward hizo algo que me hizo llorar de nuevo, acerco su rostro a mi vientre y le hablo a mi bebe, a nuestro bebe.

-Mamá está siendo mala con papá, podemos hacer una conspiración, yo le hare cosquillas aquí afuera y tu ve que puedes hacer ahí adentro- le hablaba con tanto amor a nuestro bebe que no podía retener las lagrimas.

Levanto su rostro hacia mí y su sonrisa desapareció, frunció el ceño, claramente lo había preocupado.

Limpie mis lagrimas, el se recostó a mi lado y me observo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas. Le sonreí.

-Sí, solo estoy feliz de que aceptes a nuestro bebe.

-Bella es nuestro bebe, claro que lo quiero, pero debo decirte algo- el se sentó cual niño pequeño en la cama, yo hice lo mismo y el tomo mis manos- creo que hicimos las cosas al revés, pero por algo debemos continuar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- lo mire directamente a los ojos y luego me lance a sus labios. Lo había extrañado tanto.

-Si- dije cuando me separe de él. Él me abrazo feliz y luego me beso más profundamente que la primera vez.

-Bueno- dijo separándose de mi- creo que es hora de afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos yo quise esperar a que despertaras y te sintieras mejor para hablar con mis padres y mañana hablaremos con Charlie- sabia que este momento tenía que llegar y sería peor posponerlo.

Hablaríamos con nuestros padres.

**Aquí esta la actualizacion muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, son lo que me anima a seguir, espero les guste, y aunque este capitulo no es de humor se los sabre compensar en el siguiente capitulo y porque se que uno de nuestros favoritos es Emmett (por lo menos para mi lo es) muy pronto lo veran con sus ocurrencias, sin mas me despido, espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar :D**


	5. No es gracioso

** Capítulo 5 No es gracioso**

-Bella en caso de que nuestros padres no nos apoyen no quiero que te preocupes, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado en el banco y la abuela Elizabeth me dejo una herencia que nos servirá para todos los gastos del bebé y tal vez podamos pagar la universidad si lo administramos bien- lo mire de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también tengo algo de dinero, no dejare que cargues tu solo con eso, esto es responsabilidad de ambos.

A la primera persona que llamamos fue a Alice, ella estaba confundida, y como siempre Jasper se encontraba con ella, yo me fui con ellos a la sala a esperar a Edward que llamaría a sus padres.

Cuando bajaron nos dirigimos al comedor que funcionaba como sala de juntas debido a que todos los Cullen terminaban en la cocina comiendo en las barras, el comedor solo se utilizaba para cenas especiales y para dar noticias o recibir regaños, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña estuve en una de esas reuniones, Carlise nos cito para regañarnos porque rompimos el jarrón favorito de Esme. Claro que todo había sido culpa de Emmett.

Carlise le cedió la cabecera a Edward por ser quien convocó la reunión, Carlise y Esme debieron pensar que lo que diría Edward seria solo de el porqué no dejaron ningún lugar para mí a su lado, vi como Edward se tocaba el puente de la nariz, lo que quería decir que estaba nervioso o estresado, supuse que en esta ocasión eran ambas, busco mi mirada en busca de apoyo e hice lo único que podía en ese momento, me levante de mi lugar y fui a su lado tomándole el hombro para darle valor, el se levanto y sujeto mi mano, aun así yo estaba un paso detrás de él, parecía que me estaba protegiendo.

-Familia los reuní aquí porque tengo una noticia que darles- sentí como sujetaba mi mano mas fuerte- Bella y yo seremos padres.

Todos a excepción de Alice se quedaron en shock.

-Hijo...- Carlise se detuvo- no quiero que te vayas a ofender Bella- Le dirigí un breve asentimiento. -Hijo se que la amas pero que ella este embarazada no quiere decir que te tengas que hacer cargo de su bebé.

Alice soltó una risita- Jasper trae las palomitas esto se pondrá bueno- nadie le presto atención, Edward me atrajo por la cintura y con la otra mano tomo la mía.

-Te equivocas papá no es su bebé, es nuestro bebé.

-Pero Bella tiene novio, tú me lo dijiste.

-Creo que será mejor que se tranquilicen y escuchen toda la historia- interrumpí.

Yo no iba a dejar a Edward solo en esto por lo que les conté toda mi historia, desde cómo me hice novia de Jacob hasta lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando le dije a Edward que no usáramos nuestros nombres, cuando termine Edward comenzó a hablar sin dar la oportunidad de que alguien lo interrumpiera. Les conto porque se había ido a Las Vegas y como se sintió al verme, también les hablo de como se sintió cuando se entero que estaba embarazada y aun so sabía que era yo, y luego como se sintió al verme y saber que iba a ser padre, eso me hizo llorar de nuevo (hormonas). Esme también estaba llorando y aunque parecía imposible Alice también lo hacía, había dejado de comer sus palomitas que nadie se había dado cuenta cuando Jasper había ido por ellas.

-No pretendemos que nos mantengan- continuo Edward ya que nadie hablaba- ambos tenemos ahorros, solo queremos saber si nos darán su apoyo como familia- abrace a Edward pero Alice se lanzo a nosotros abrazándonos muy fuerte.

-Tienen todo mi apoyo ¡seré tía!- Jasper también se acerco a nosotros.

-Felicidades chicos, también cuentan conmigo- Esme se acerco a nosotros y abrazo a Edward,.

-Mi bebé- sollozo Esme- claro que tendrás nuestro apoyo, también económicamente, no se deben preocupar por eso, mucho menos Bella después de como la vi hace un momento- ella se giro hacia mí y me abrazo- oh mi chiquita, me harás abuela, debo advertirte algo- me susurro al oído y me tense de inmediato- si no quieres que tu bebé sea un malcriado vas a tenerlo que alejar de mí, porque seré una abuela muy consentidora- me reí, pero no pude evitar seguir llorando, esperaba que no se me hiciera una costumbre durante el embarazo. Finalmente Carlise se acerco a nosotros, Edward me coloco tras él como si temiera la reacción de su padre.

-Ser padres es una responsabilidad muy grande, espero puedan con eso, porque de lo contrario yo mismo cuidare a mi nieto- abrazo a Edward y vi sus ojos cristalizarse, después me abrazo a mí y se dirigió a Edward- de todos mis hijos tu eres el más maduro- Alice hizo una mueca- espero que no me defraudes, te quiero hijo, se que serás un gran padre, basta con ver como defendiste a Bella y a mi nieto.

-¿Ya saben dónde van a vivir?- pregunto Esme, Edward y yo nos miramos- supongo que no querrán dormir separados, pueden vivir aquí saben que por mí no hay problema- mire a Edward.

-Mamá, apenas hoy me di cuenta de que sería papá, aun no hemos hablado de eso, además todavía no se lo decimos a Charlie.

-No hay que presionarlos- dijo Carlise- pero Bella recuerda que debes guardar reposo y, estoy seguro de que a Esme no le importaría cuidarte- bueno eso si que era no querer presionarme.

-Ya lo decidiremos, por el momento creo que Bella debe descansar, ha sido un largo día.

En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada sentí mucho sueño, llorar tanto me había dejado agotada. Sentí a Edward recostarse a mi lado e instintivamente me volví hacia él y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, el me abrazo y después de mucho tiempo dormí feliz.

Edward y yo tuvimos que esperar hasta la noche a que llegara papá, aunque todos protestaron acudí al instituto, Alice, Edward y Jasper empezarían las clases el lunes y apenas era miércoles, Edward preparo la cena porque en cuento vi el pollo crudo hui al baño. Una vez terminada la cena me comí un plato lleno, Edward es un gran cocinero. La puerta de casa se abrió, me puse nerviosa de inmediato, Edward tomo mi mano, era momento de enfrentarme a papá como Edward lo hizo.

Escuche las botas de papá avanzar a la cocina.

-Huele delicioso Bella- papá se quedo estático en la puerta en cuento nos vio- no sabía que teníamos visitas.

-Papá él es Edward Cullen - papá lo vio durante un momento y dejandonos en shock abrazo a Edward.

-Han pasado muchos años desde que te vi, estas enorme muchacho- papá lo soltó y me miro fijamente- no puedo creerlo, Alice tiene aquí una semana y no ha venido a visitarme, Bella debes decirle a esa pequeña que venga a verme, y bien ¿qué es lo que huele tan rico?

-Edward preparo la cena, pero papá antes de que cenes hay algo que debemos decirte.

-Tengo hambre Bella, son novios, tienen las manos entrelazadas desde que llegue, bienvenido a la familia Edward- en todo lo que dijo no dejo de ver la comida.

Me quede estupefacta, papá le había leído la cartilla a Jacob y a Edward ni le dijo nada, Edward escondió su rostro en mi cuello ¡se estaba riendo!

-No es gracioso Cullen- me queje, entre papá y Edward sacarían lo peor de mi- papá lo que debemos decirte no es eso, si somos novios pero también estoy embarazada- papá se volvió hacia mí, tenia los bigotes embarrados de salsa y en su mano derecha tenia la cuchara del sartén, ¡estaba comiendo directo del sartén! Edward daba sacudidas contra mi tratando de contener su risa.

-De acuerdo- grite mientras me separa de Edward- tu Cullen deja de reírte o créeme que este será el único hijo que puedas tener porque te dejare sin descendencia- vi como me veía con los ojos como platos- y tu papá no deberías estar más preocupado por mí que por la comida, o tratar de intimidar a Edward por dejar a tu única hija embarazada.

-No me ayudes Bella- susurro Edward. Ambos me miraban horrorizados.

-Lo siento Bella, sabía que estabas nerviosa y me reí ¿me perdonas? - Edward me puso un puchero tipo Alice y no pude resistirme, estire mi brazo en su dirección y el tomo mi mano para después abrazarme.

-¿No dirás nada?- le dije a mi padre.

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Digo... - papá estaba rojo- se como... pero ustedes se acaban de encontrar- le explique a papa todo y el seguía sin decir nada, paso un buen rato antes de que hablara.

-No puedo decir que estoy orgulloso, pero tampoco estoy enojado ambos saben lo que hacen y son mayores como para hacerse responsables, se que te sorprende Bella pero confió en ustedes y Edward tengo la certeza de que puedo confiar en ti para que cuides a mi pequeña de un chucho sarnoso que ronda por ahí, yo no permito que Bella vaya sola a ningún lado, por lo que pongo mi fe en que no la dejaras.

-Tiene mi palabra señor.

-Bien ahora vamos a cenar que muero de hambre- no lo pude evitar y comencé a reír.

Papa estaba terminando de cenar y una duda rondaba mi cabeza desde que le contamos todo.

-Papa, ¿por qué aceptaste a Edward tan fácil y a Jacob no? Digo... me alegra que lo hayas hecho pero me pareció muy extraño y más aun por el embarazo- mi padre miro a Edward y este asintió, con eso mi padre dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia mí.

-Hija cuando me trajiste a Jacob sabia que él no era tu felicidad, los observaba y podía ver tu cara cuando intentaba besarte, además el nunca me pidió permiso para salir contigo, solo se presento aquí tomado de tu mano y asumió que debía aceptarlo.

-¿Y Edward?

-Cuando Edward tenía nueve años me pidió permiso para cortejarte y si tu lo aceptabas cuando fueran más grandes te pediría matrimonio, tendrían hijos y serian felices para siempre- mire a Edward y una vez mas no pude evitar las lagrimas ¡malditas hormonas!- esas fueron sus palabras y creo que siempre le he tenido confianza a este muchacho.

-Tenía nueve años y sabia lo que quería, lo que aun quiero y amo-le di un beso fugaz y después de mucho tiempo en el que papá y yo solo teníamos platicas rutinarias platicamos de todo. Al parecer mi embarazo nos había traído felicidad a todos.

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, no les he podido contestar personalmente pero si leo todos sus comentarios y quiero darles las gracias por eso, lo prometido es deuda y este capítulo tiene un poco mas de humor, este capítulo va dedicado para una de mis mejores amigas Nalle, te encanto este capítulo y quería darte las gracias por apoyarme siempre. Como adelanto del próximo capitulo les puedo decir que regresara mi favorito Emmett asi que prepárense para reír, sin más que decir gracias por leer y esperar la actualización, nos leemos pronto, de nuevo gracias :D**


	6. Comienzan los cambios

**Comienzan los cambios**

-Rotundamente no Bella-dijo papá enojado, la noche había estado llena de risas he historias de los Cullen cuando no estuvieron en Forks, pero cuando papá escucho que los Cullen me habían ofrecido vivir en su casa para cuidarme mi padre se negó.

-Mis padres solo lo sugirieron ya que en casa siempre hay alguien, así Bella nunca estaría sola, por si llegara a sentirse mal.

-No creo que ella se sienta mal hasta dentro de unos meses.

-Papá Edward habla de desmayos o mareos, he sufrido dos desmayos y en ambos han estado ahí para ayudarme.

Papá pareció meditarlo un poco, después de pensarlo me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Tendrán que venir muy seguido a verme si no quieren que vaya por Bella y no deje que regrese, esta noche se pueden quedar aquí... y Edward espero que hagas la cena más seguido- papá se retiro, de nuevo un largo día y mañana hablaríamos en el instituto.

Edward estaba preocupado de que alguien pudiera hacerme daño en alguna clase de educación física, yo estaba más preocupada por hacerme daño a mí misma.

Cuando llegamos al instituto había muy pocos alumnos por lo que Edward y yo pasamos sin contratiempos.

-Buenos días jóvenes, díganme ¿qué ha traído a la señorita Swan y al señor...

-Cullen

-Oh señor Cullen, es un gusto tenerlo aquí, tengo entendido que el lunes comienzan sus clases.

-Así es señor, pero no es por ese motivo que estamos aquí- Edward apretó mi mano, era mi turno para hablar.

-La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque estoy embarazada- la cara del director no reflejaba nada.

-Supongo que usted es el padre.

-Así es señor, y me preocupa que algo les llegara a pasaren clase de educación física por eso le queríamos pedir un permiso para que Bella no tenga que hacer las practicas y pueda reponerse con un examen teórico.

-Bella eres una chica muy inteligente, la mejor de la generación y ya eres mayor de edad, cualquiera en tu situación hubiera preferido que no se supiera ya que están por salir, me parece muy responsable de su parte, no se preocupen por eso, enviare un justificante a todos los maestros en caso de cualquier cosa.

-También si es posible me gustaría que Bella y yo compartiéramos horarios o que lo hiciera mi hermana o Jasper Hale, en caso de alguna emergencia, ya que Bella a sufrido varios desmayos- a Edward solo le faltaba envolverme en plástico de bolitas y rosearme con anti-inflamable.

-No se preocupe señor Cullen nos haremos cargo- salimos de dirección y aun no empezaban las clases pero el estacionamiento estaba lleno por lo que debía apurarme.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir a clases.

-Y yo debo irme, preparare mi habitación para instalarte, a Alice le encantara ayudarme. Te amo Bella.

-Te amo Edward.

Ya no había ningún alumno en el pasillo por lo que me apure para no llegar tarde a clase.

Me encontraba en la cafetería con Ángela, Ben tenía una emergencia familiar por lo que no iría al instituto unos días, Ángela necesitaba que le subiera el ánimo.

No tenía hambre por lo que jugaba con mi comida, tenia ascosa terribles y si comía lo desecharía de inmediato.

-Bella no has comido nada- dijo Ángela preocupada.

-Solo no tengo hambre- Ángela lo dejo así, las dos siempre éramos de esa forma, nos dábamos espacio y cuando sentíamos seguras de poder hablar lo hacíamos, por eso siempre nos llevamos bien.

-Edward Cullen estuvo hoy aquí- me atragante con mi propia saliva- Jessica se le ofreció pero él la rechazo, le dijo que tenía novia que la amaba y respetaba. Lo siento Bella, se que siempre has estado enamorada de él y después de lo de Jacob yo imagine que tal vez tendrían una oportunidad.

-Ángela... yo... recuerdas al chico de Las Vegas- si, le había contado a Ángela, solo que no le había dicho del embarazo-

-Anthony, lo recuerdo pero... bueno Edward pensé que sería mas accesible ya que a Anthony no lo volverías a ver.

-Edward es Anthony, lo descubrí hace dos días, cuando regreso y hay algo mas...

-Bella si no me quieres contar...

-Estoy embarazada

-Wow, Bella felicidades, ¿Edward lo sabe?

-Sí, y también lo saben sus padres y Charlie.

-¿Entonces todo esta bien?

-Si

-Me alegro mucho por ti Bella mereces ser feliz.

-Gracias Ángela, sé que puedo contar contigo.

Después de eso Ángela y yo platicamos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera.

Edward había pasado por mí al instituto, me prohibió que usara mi camioneta decía que esa cosa (¡se atrevió a llamarla cosa!) estallaría en cualquier momento, cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen me sorprendí al ver su habitación. La cama fue remplazada por una más grande, mis discos fueron incluidos son los suyos al igual que mis libros, Edward me dijo que abriera el closet, todo había sido dividido a la mitad, dudaba que tuviera toda esa ropa. ¡Esa ni siquiera es mi ropa!

-Edward ¿Dónde está mi ropa?- se acerco a mí y vio dentro del closet.

-Esta ahí cariño, envié a Alice por ella.

-¿Le especificaste que fuera mu ropa y no ropa nueva para mí?

-Lo siento Bella, no lo hice.

-¡Alice!- grite a todo pulmón, ella apareció en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que ya viste tu ropa nueva.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- tranquila Bella respira, recuerda que no puedes asesinar a tu cuñada y mejor amiga, y tu bebé no nacerá en la cárcel, recuerda que aun eres muy joven para estar encerrada allí.

-Ahí Bella- señalo el closet- tu ropa vieja la regale, aunque alguna otra la queme, como esa horrible camisa llena de agujeros.

-Era mi pijama- conteste indignada, mi pijama era lo mejor que tenia y no porque fuera nueva, si no porque era calientita y cómoda.

-No te preocupes, te compre pijamas que estoy segura que a Edward le encantaran- me puse roja y Edward desviaba la mirada.

-Olvídalo Alice- cuando sea lo suficientemente vieja para durar poco en la cárcel, te matare y me cobrare todas las que me hiciste, pensé para mí.

El viernes paso demasiado rápido, Edward y Alice estaban felices de que fuera fin de semana, podía sentir en estos momentos su lazo de mellizos. Edward quería acompañarme al ginecólogo solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho en el sillón de casa de los Cullen, el acariciaba mi cabello, me estaba quedando dormida, últimamente me daba mucho sueño con el embarazo. Justo cuando me estaba dejando llevar por la inconsciencia escuche un portazo.

-Familia su oso Emmett esta aquí.

Levante la mirada y lo vi, era enorme, la clase de chico que inspira miedo, si no fuera por esos hoyuelos que se le forman al sonreír estaría asustada. Emmett me miraba de arriba a abajo, a su lado se encontraba una chica rubia, luego Emmett alternaba la mirada de Edward a mí, ¡genial, acabo de perder mi sueño!

-¿Bellita?- dijo Emmett con tono infantil.

**Hola a todas! muchas gracias por seguirme con esta historia, se que el capitulo es corto pero tengo las ideas para el siguiente y probablemente lo suba en la noche o mañana dejen sus comentarios de que les esta pareciendo la historia, si les gusta o sus sugerencias, como adelanto para el próximo capitulo... bueno saquen sus propias conclusiones al aparecer Emmett en la historia, no odien a Bella por querer matar a Alice después se lo agradecerá, sin más que decir me despido, pero ya saben nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
